


You Are My Sunshine

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cancer!Tony, Established Relationship, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last few months of one Tony Stark-Rogers, shared and seen through the eyes of Steve Stark-Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at school but I couldn't finish it because I had to stop from bawling my eyes out.  
> It's based on a Cancer!Tony comic by Sconee on tumblr, go check it out guys, it's heartbreaking.

When Tony Stark-Rogers suddenly became sick, the public went crazy and everyone seemed to act like the apocalypse had arrived. Because duh, one of the smartest men on the planet was sick. There was a few who wasn't bothered by this, just treated him the same, smiled and chatted with him. That included one Steven Stark-Rogers. Four years prior, when playboy Tony Stark met the twelve years younger, blonde man, he'd been so smitten with him that he'd stuttered his way through asking him out. If the public had thought it was a one-time fling, they were very wrong. At one point, the brunet found himself going steady with the worlds loveliest boyfriend and it wasn't soon before it became so much more.

It was Steve who went down on one knee, being so weirdly old fashioned. It wasn't some stupidly romantic dinner or trip or something. Steve had just come home from work, finding Tony lurking in the shadows, sleep deprived and bored, and Steve had just gone down on one knee, brandishing the beautiful ring. Tony's boredom passed fairly fast after that, also, engagement sex, which was fantastic.

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy._

_When the skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear._

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take._

_My sunshine away._

Steve was, according to Tony, by far the loveliest and handsome husband any man or woman could have and damn kind. The first time the bruises appeared, Steve had fussed over him for hours, worry making almost permanent wrinkles on his forehead. The first time to the doctor, Steve held his hand, thumb rubbing his. And when the doctor told them the verdict, Steve cried together with him. Yet he never pitied him, never looked down on him or treated him any different. Showers of love became even more frequent, which neither of the men never seemed adverse to.

Tony was the weirdest man anyone could ever met, or so Steve thought before he met the older, handsome brunet that had a hand in every charity across the globe. He was stubborn to fault and worked on endless hours and into the next days, barely ate and preferred scotch over orange juice. Tony also had the confidence of a bullied boy, going back to his childhood, raised with the belief that he was never good enough and a constant disappointment.

_The other night dear._

_As I lay sleeping._

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke dear._

_I was mistaken._

_And I held._

_My head._

_And cried._

Marrying Tony had been the best thing Steve had probably ever done and he never even thought to regret it. Beside the public image of Tony Stark-Rogers, was a man made of soft gold, pliant, gentle, funny and protective. It certainly helped that they were married, or else Tony wouldn't have let him help him stop drinking. The wedding had been so fantastic, they'd both been wearing white. Bucky and Tony's friend Rhodey had been their grooms, giving him cocky grins all the time. Pepper, Tony's close friend and PA and Natasha was their 'brides' maids because Tony had insisted there should be equal genders up there and he was far to nervous to stand there alone.

When the first bruises had appeared, Steve had worried it was him who was to fault, he had never been strong, rather sickly and skinny in his youth, but after hitting twenty he'd bulked up and gotten stronger than most, to the point were he could very easily bruise others. Tony never complained and Steve had sometimes seen him tracing the bruises with a fond look on his face. Tony had let him fuss over him, just smiling tiredly and telly him it was nothing, and definitely not his fault. When the doctor had told them what was wrong, Tony's face had shattered along with their world and Steve could still remember the hysterical crying. Tony had lung cancer.

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy._

_When the skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear._

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take._

_My sunshine away._

When the first strands of hair fell, Tony complained and whined and pouted, all cute and puffy, but never once seemed sad or angry. The medicine seemed to work at first. Tony had become more cheery, not so pale and sickly, most of his conscious time spent with Steve. By the eight month, Tony had lost all his hair, even the facial, which seemed to make him more distraught than anything, but Tony joked it away, said it'd grow back once he got better. Steve always believed him, trusting and loving him so much it hurt.

The almost manic smirk never disappeared, even when he started to get worse. A little hair had started to grow back and his sleeping hours grew from ten hours to fifteen. Sometimes Tony was sit smiling fondly at him, he'd play with his wedding ring, smiling so sadly at the gold ring. It always hurt. Sometimes Steve caught him murmuring things he could never get himself to listen to. Some rare days, Tony got to go outside and Steve would wheel him out, chatting in some green garden behind the hospital or on the room. The media hysteria about a dying Stark was dimming, but it still circulated. So many had come to show their support, a lot of them family members of deceased cancer patients or survivors of cancer.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

The last month, Tony was bedridden, only awake an hour here and there. Steve had walked in with a soda in hand and some jelly for Tony when the brunet had opened his eyes, smiled at him and called him over. His smile had been gentle and warm, just like his hand when he held it.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Steve had held tightly, kissing his fingers and lips, not letting go. And Tony had hummed something and Steve had asked if he could hear what he was humming and Tony had sung some song, so sad that Steve couldn't help but shed a tear. When Tony finished, Steve had asked what the name was called and Tony had told him. You Are My Sunshine. The brunet had smiled, weakly, but still so radiant. He'd asked for a kiss and Steve had given him one. Five minutes later, Tony closed his eyes and never opened them again.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

The months following had been hard. The first three weeks had been spent holed up in their penthouse, alone. Steve had sulked, drunk and screamed, he'd cried, prayed and curled up, he'd starve, murmur and beg. The funeral had been so horrible, but Steve hadn't stopped the tears, even when the rest of the group in the funeral had left.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

And Steve stayed in front of his late husband, his lover, his soulmate's grave, tears streaming down his face. The skies was clearing up, sun peaking around the corner of a gray cloud, shining down on the graveyard. And Steve wished, he begged and prayed that maybe, just maybe Tony was standing there with him, smiling at him in the sunlight.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._


End file.
